


altar is my hips

by rileymatthews



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileymatthews/pseuds/rileymatthews
Summary: It's The Wolves Way.





	altar is my hips

It’s the wolves’ way, stay close, stay a pack, stay loving, stay deep. The type of love matters not, just the intensity. Arya knows this. Arya feels this, every second she’s with Lyanna, staring, touching, loving. The old gods approve of their bond, the Weirwood trees protecting them from judgement and weather.

“I love you.” She says. She worships at the altar of her gods, kneeling before her aunt, taking her in with tongue and fingers.

“I do too.” Lyanna says, and she means it, sweat down her brow, desire in her voice. Salvation found in her niece, her double. The world may have hated them for their love, but the old gods approved. And Lyanna knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for asoiafrarepairs prompt: Lyanna/Arya "The old gods approve."  
Title from Taylor Swift - False God


End file.
